Ability effects
On-hit effects are effects that trigger on a champion's autoattacks. Applying On-Hit Effects On-hit effects will trigger on a champion's autoattacks, but also some abilities. An autoattack or ability that applies on-hit effects can apply any number of these effects at once. On-hit builds (aka attack speed builds) consisting of items such as , and are popular on champions with their own on-hit effects as the attack speed allows for the most efficient use of the on-hit damage. In some instances, critical strike and life steal are disabled for the triggering attack. Unless that is the case, the attack that triggers the on-hit effect can still critically strike and apply life steal. In most cases, critically striking will not affect the damage of the ability. The apparent definitions for whether an on-hit effect applies on-ability effects or not are as follows: * An on-hit damage modifer (i.e. all your autoattacks deal bonus damage), on-hit damage-over-time or on-hit splash damage (i.e. cleaves/damages nearby enemies) does not apply on-ability effects. * An effect that consumes a mark or applies area of effect damage will apply on-ability effects. There are some exceptions. Abilities which apply on-hit effects Some abilities can also apply on-hit effects. These abilities are classified as autoattacks, and will apply on-hit effects'' instead'' of on-ability effects. To emphasize: these abilities do not apply spell vamp, or . Note that critical strike is not considered an on-hit effect and will not apply unless otherwise stated. Also, unless otherwise stated, life steal will only apply to physical damage. * * (up to 5 times) * (physical component) * (can critically strike, classified as a melee attack for the purpose of ) * * (clone; no base damage, only on-hit effects) * (two times) * (both hits) * (clone; modified base damage; applies target's on-hit effects; life steal heals itself) * (two or three times, according to his Fury) * (clone; 75% base damage; cannot critically strike; life steal heals itself) * (two times, and to all targets hit in dragon form) * (on every target hit, can critically strike) * (up to 5 times, applies life steal despite being magic damage) * (clone; modified base damage; applies target's on-hit effects; life steal heals itself) Note that has two damage components: the first is classified as an autoattack and the second is single-target ability. On-hit effects apply only to the attack component; and on-ability effects apply only to the ability component. Meh Abilities — don't apply spell vamp These abilities are classified as autoattacks. As such, none of these abilities apply on-ability effects such as spell vamp, and . Unless life steal is explicitly disabled by the effect, any physical damage dealt by the ability will apply life steal. This is in addition to the life steal applied to the triggering attack (again, unless disabled). Any non-physical damage does not incur any healing. and is a renowned example due to the powerful sustain it grants due to the life steal not only applying to the basic damage on the attack, but the bonus damage on Sheen and the stacked damage on Siphoning Strike. Damage Modifiers — Physical These abilities will apply life steal unless otherwise stated. * * * * * * (no critical strike) * (no life steal) * * (multiplied by critical strike) * * (critical strike?) * * * (multiplied by crits) * * (no critical strike) * * * * * Damage Modifiers — Non-Physical These abilities will not incur any healing. The basic attack still applies life steal unless otherwise stated. * * * * (active) * (active) * * (only applies on basic attacks, ie won't) * * * * * * * * * * Damage Over Time These abilities will not incur any healing. In all cases, the triggering attack will apply life steal. * * * (passive) * * * * Splash Damage The damage dealt to enemies other than the original target does not apply life steal, on-hit effects or on-ability effects. On-hit effects, including life steal, are still applied to the original target. * * (passive) * Abilities — do apply spell vamp The following abilities occur on-hit, but remain classified as abilities. The damage caused by these abilities will apply spell vamp and trigger on-ability effects such as and , regardless of damage type (physical, magical or true). Life steal is still applied to the attack that triggers it, but in no circumstances is life steal applied to the damage of the ability (even if it's physical damage). Mark Consumption The following effects involve the triggering of a mark by an auto-attack. Most of these examples consume the mark entirely: * * * (applies the ally's on-ability effects, not Leona's) * * (Fury of the Dragonborn effect) Area Of Effect The following effects deal area of effect damage, but are not classified as splash damage: * * (splash damage component) * (multi-target effect, the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * (passive) * (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * (persistent effect) * Damage Modifiers — Exceptions By the known classifications, the following abilities should be categorized above as "don't apply spell vamp", due to being damage modifiers or on-hit damage over time. The reasons for these exceptions are unknown, but note that the following effects will trigger on-ability effects: * * (passive) * (on-hit damage component, classified as a ranged attack for the purpose of ) * (active) * (passive) * * (single-target effect, the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * * and (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * * (activation effect) On Being Hit The following abilities occur on being hit: * (cooldown reduction) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * * * (passive) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) Non-Damaging The following abilities have a non-damaging on-hit effect component: * * (also heals Elise on her spiderling's attacks) * * * (passive) * * * (passive) * * * (passive) * (Ki Strike's cooldown reduction) * (pinata healing) * (except Flame Breath) * * * * (persistent effect) * * * (passive) * Items The following items will add an effect to the autoattack of the champion. These effects do not apply on-ability effects such as spell vamp, or . Any physical damage dealt will apply life steal. Non-physical damage will not incur any healing. On-hit Effects * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A few items have on-hit effects that require being activated: * (the activation of Entropy counts as casting an ability, and so will trigger effects like Sheen) * * * On Ability Effects The following items are on-ability effects. As detailed above, this will apply to certain on-hit effects: * * * * On Being Hit A few other items trigger an effect on being hit by an enemy champion instead: * * * Category:Gameplay elements